Piece You Back Together
by PlainNonsense
Summary: He was a wrongly convicted criminal. She was a clueless girl who just wanted to be loved. He finished serving time for someone else's wrongdoing. She was finished with getting abused. He needs her help finding the man who wrongly accused him. She needed someone to save her.
1. A Sealed Fate

**Hello people of Earth. This genre is usually out of my region of writing, but I absolutely adore this kinda stuff. I wanted to try something new and who better to ship than punklee amirite? I don't own anything about this besides the idea, everything else is probably strictly copyrighted by the WWE so enjoy.**

* * *

_A few years ago_

This wasn't supposed to happen. Things weren't supposed to end up this way at all. He glanced down at his hands. Soaked, covered, drenched with guilt.

His hand ran through his hair as he leaned back. His back connected with the old, worn down wall. Then his fist. Repeatedly.

A scowl crept across his face as he put his hands on his lap, breathing heavily. He was too young to be in there. Too young to have committed that crime. Too young to have taken a life.

He screamed as loud as he could, rage, anger, all in one full blast echoing down the empty hallway. It wasn't too long till an old, grumpy police officer came trudging down and slamming the cell door with his baton.

"Quiet down Brooks! Wait here patiently for someone to bail you out and keep your mouth shut!" He grunted and walked slowly back the other way.

He glared at him as the figure faded into the darkness. He turned his head and stared out of the barred window. The moon was blocked by clouds tonight, making it seem even worse for him.

There was no light in the darkness. There was no way out of this. He was doomed. He was trapped, unable to escape.

* * *

"Don't worry Mr. Brooks, everything is going to be okay. You did nothing wrong." Being led into court with his lawyer was the last place he ever thought he'd be going.

It wasn't exactly on his bucket list.

"Cheer up Phil, I'm pretty sure the judge will see that you had no involvement." His best friend Colt gave him a reassuring pat on the back and a trying smile. None of these fake gestures of hope and faith worked on him.

"Fix your suit Phil, your tie's a mess." His mother gave his tie a slight tug back and forth much to his displeasure. "Leave a good impression on the judge." He nodded, pretending to care. As soon as he walked through the doors, he knew it was all over. Everything was going to end, right here in the courtroom.

...

"All rise." Everyone rose to their feet as the tension in the room was overwhelming. The jury took only two hours to decide and that wasn't a good sign on most occasions.

The stubby man cleared his throat. "We the jury find, Mr. Phillip Brooks, guilty for the murder of..." His voice started to fade out, as Phil started to daydream. He showed no emotion and just stood there looking down.

"You are hereby sentenced to 10 - 25 years in prison." The gavel slammed with authority making a loud thud. He was immediately placed in handcuffs. He didn't look up. He knew his best friend had his mouth wide open in shock and his mother was in tears and the verge of fainting. But still, he didn't look at them.

He didn't dare too. He just ignored them and walked to where the guards led him. He didn't care anymore.

* * *

_Present Day_

"AJ please! Get down from there, it's dangerous." Her two-toned best friend pleaded desperately with her. Tears overwhelming her as she saw her friend dangling her legs over the roof of the 5 story high building.

Her friend on the other hand just stared at her with a remorseful look. She was tired of everything. Of the constant attacks. The constant arguments. The bruises. The crying, everything. She was finally gonna get it over with.

"AJ you can't do this!" She stared down towards the brunette that now appeared. Her long locks followed the wind as they flew all over the face. She couldn't see it from this height, but the brunette had tears tracing down her face.

"AJ I know, the pain is insufferable! It's hard to deal with, but we are your friends. We want to help you. Just come down, and we can find a solution to this mess, together!" The two-toned girl was basically kneeling down on the pavement now. Pleading and begging with the girl, hoping she wouldn't jump to her death.

The sky was getting darker by the minute. It was unknown whether it was day or night. It really didn't matter.

She adjusted her position. She lifted her legs off the side of the building and back onto the rock hard roof. It gave her friends false hope that she had changed her mind

She didn't. Instead, this time, she chose to stand on the ledge of the building. A new feeling of horror filled the onlookers below. The wind was raging by now. The speed had picked up, but she didn't mind.

"Please! Daniel isn't worth all this trouble AJ!" Her friends were full on sobbing by now. She tried not to look at them. It hurt her too much. But in the end it would all be for the better. It would be better, she promised herself. She took a step forward and was prepared to feel the concrete in a few seconds. She was ready.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I thought I'd try out my new favorite shipping for this story. Since I'm close to finishing Fixing Broken Bonds, I felt like it was time to try something new. As always guys, review, put me on your alerts, fave me. It's much appreciated. If you do, I'll give you all CM Punk DVD's for Christmas? **


	2. One Hell of a Year

**I don't care if it's 2:37am on the East Coast. I really just wanna update this. I'm really excited for this. It's making me giddy. I don't think a lot of people will read it, but hey, I need to get my creativity out somehow. I don't own anything except the idea, if I ran WWE, Ziggler would be champ and Cena would be heel. **

* * *

She took the step forward, over the ledge. Finally, all of this was going to end. Her best friends saw what she was going to do and filled the air with bloodcurdling screams, calling out her name.

She would've fallen, splat on the ground. She would've been lying there in a pool of her own blood. She would've been lifeless, had a pair of strong pale arms not caught her at the last minute.

"You alright there lassie?" Her eyes were closed, still bracing for the fall that didn't happen. He effortlessly pulled her back onto the roof, with no objection from her. Her two-toned best friend had fainted on the ground below, and the brunette was too busy tending to her to notice AJ's rescue or rescuer.

"Is she okay?" A tall, muscular man approached AJ and the pale man with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I got 'er right before she ploometed to her death." (**A:N I am purposely misspelling some words as to show his accent**) He gave the man a reassuring nod, which he returned. He then turned towards the very small and petite brunette who was frozen in place.

"Hey lass, what were you doing up there? If me and ole' Johnny didn't see ya friends yelling downstairs from our window, we wouldn't have gotten here in time. Tis' a very good thing we did though." She struggled to find words. She shivered as she finally felt the vicious effects of the wind. Everything started fading to black right before her eyes. Before either men could react, she fell to the floor with a surprisingly loud thud.

* * *

_At some other location _

He leaned against the door of the car. He tapped his foot impatiently looking at his watch. The sun was burning and he was sweating like crazy.

"Where the fuck is he?" He muttered to himself as he used his hand to fan himself. Just then, the gate opened and a tattooed bearded man came walking out.

He looked up from his watch and a smile grazed his face. Immediately, he approached his longtime friend and gave him a big hug.

"It's good to see you again Punk, what's it been, 10 years?" He pulled away from the hug observing him up and down. Punk took the unopened Pepsi can from his friend's hand. He opened the can, took a sip from it and looked at his friend.

"Too long, Colt, way too long."

* * *

Her eyes struggled to open. It felt like 100 pound weights were place on each of her eyelids. She didn't want to open them, but her body thought otherwise for her.

Slowly, they opened and the initial burst of white blinded her. She immediately shut her eyes and groaned. Was she dead?

"Kaitlyn look she's awake!" Why could she hear Eve's voice? Was Eve dead too? Wait, Kaitlyn's here? She was confused when her friends rushed to her bed side.

"AJ are you okay?" Her best friend was obviously crying and Eve was on the verge of doing the same.

"I'll go get the doctor." Kaitlyn nodded as Eve got up and walked out the door. Kaitlyn turned her attention back to AJ.

"Why would you ever do something that stupid AJ? Do you know how worried me and Eve were?" Her voice was shaky as she wiped away her tears. AJ wanted to say she was sorry. For putting them through that. For putting herself through that. But she couldn't.

She just looked at her normally calm and happy friend who was now breaking into a million pieces right in front of her eyes. It pained her.

The door opened again, this time with 2 doctors. They seemed familiar to AJ.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave while we examine her." The doctors were both covered with masks, only revealing their eyes.

"No problem. Let's go Kaitlyn. See you in a few alright AJ?" Eve gave her a sad smile as AJ nodded. As soon as they disappeared, both the doctors took off their masks.

"Dear my Aunt Petunia, I thought they'd never leave." The man under the mask was a tall, pale man with a thick Irish accent and spiky red hair.

"Let's hurry this up, we don't have much time. AJ do you remember us?" This doctor was a tall, clearly muscular, man with an aura that just told you he was from Massachusetts.

"Y..y..you." She didn't have much energy so speaking was hard, but she persevered. "You, you're the one who s...save...saved me." She pointed at the red haired man.

He has a grin plastered on his face. "Oi, she remember's be Johnny. And you're welcome." He did a small bow and John rolled his eyes.

"Don't turn into Damien. Anyways, like I said we don't have much time so try to keep up as best as you can okay?" She weakly nodded and he smiled.

"Okay, well that idiot is Sheamus and I'm John. We know who you are April Lee." Her eyes expanded.

"How..how did you-"

"Know you're name?" Sheamus interjected. She nodded. "Well, we know your father a bit too well Ms. April."

"And we know that you are in danger." John firmly stated looking into her fearful eyes.

"W-w..what? Why?" She looked at both men, horrified.

"We can't explain it all right now for you, but you know what kind of man your father is." She has a flashback to when her father shoved her against the floor and kicked her. His assault continued until she could feel his leg break. Her leg was in a cast for weeks.

"Well, your arse of a father," Sheamus began. "is a corrupt police official. Right?" She nodded. Her neck was beginning to hurt. "Well what you don't know is that, he has actually taken a life before." Her eyes grew wider.

"What?"

"Your father has hired people to kill politicians and other cops that were a threat to him. He framed a certain man named Phillip Brooks about 10 years ago for one of these murders. This also happened to be one of the many ones that he committed himself." She looked petrified.

"How do you know so much?" Sheamus nervously looked at John pointing to his wrist. John swallowed the lump of panic in his throat.

"We can't disclose that to you at this time. You are in danger from here on out Ms. Lee."

"Tis unfortunate we couldn't do anything about Daniel though." She looked at Sheamus. "Your father hired him to date and physically abuse you to keep your mouth shut." Her mouth was wide open.

"Unfortunately, we can't speak anymore than we have said. Here." John took out two cards and slipped them under her pillow. "If you are ever in danger, we're always close by." He gave her a reassuring pat on the head. "Always."

"Also, if you happen to meet a nice fella by the name of Punk, don't worry he's not going to hurt you. He needs your help, _we_ need your help to clear a few names. Do everything that he says. Trust us."

The world felt like it was caving in on her.

"You'll see us again soon Ms. April. But don't worry lassie, we won't hurt cha." Sheamus reassured as he put his mask back on. "And don't worry, you're friends will be safe. Have a good day Ms. April." John gave her a sad smile and put his mask back on. Sheamus opened the door and they managed the sneak by Kaitlyn and Eve who were sound asleep on the chairs outside. AJ was left in quiet with a million thoughts going through her head. She had no idea whether to trust these men or not. This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

**Confused yet? I was kinda just writing this as I went along, I didn't really have a plan for it. LOL Review pretty please, I wanna see what you all think about it so far. I'm clearly excited about this, are you? I hope so, because it's going to be one hell of a ride. Review, put me on your alerts and fave me and my story please!**


	3. Human Migration

**Here I am. Wow, am I surprised by that response. I seriously thought this story wouldn't get that many followers and reviews, and this is me being genuinely surprised too. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'll give shoutouts at the end. Okay so, NOC, was amazing. I live right next door and I was too poor to go. Sigh, well anyways here is the next chapter, I don't own anything except my AU idea. **

* * *

"Got anything for me?" He looked over from the driver's seat as he dug into his shirt pocket and took out a small photo. He handed it to the man sitting in the back and turned his attention back onto the road.

"Who's this?" The tattooed man looked confused as he raised an eyebrow.

"Our last hope."

* * *

He sighed. Clusters of papers and unsigned documents were scattered all over his table. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on." He barely mustered.

The man stepped in hesitantly. "Sir, there seems to be a bit of a problem." The man in the chair raised an eyebrow.

"Phillip Brooks has escaped."

* * *

"Where is she?" He fidgeted in the backseat, clearly restless. The driver just rolled his eyes.

"You just broke out of prison, it's best if you lay low for a while first Punk." He made a turn into a small, dark, hidden driveway surrounded by apartments and shrouded by darkness.

He stopped the car, turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, his passenger following his actions. They both looked up at the shady apartment.

"Here it is, home sweet home, for now."

* * *

"How you feeling?" The brunette took a seat next to her two-toned friend as they both looked over at the frail girl.

"Better I guess." She shrugged, though that wasn't a good idea, seeing as her arms were sore. She winced a little in pain. Her best friend immediately came to her aid.

"Are you okay AJ?" Worry crossed her faced. This was unusual of her friend to become to vulnerable and weak in front of her. She now realized that her actions impacted more people than she thought. It pained her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kaitlyn no worries." She tried giving her friend a reassuring smile. Her friend saw through it, but chose to ignore it and return the gesture.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again." Eve gave AJ's hand a gentle squeeze.

"If you died, then I don-" Her best friend started to cry. AJ wanted to say something comforting, something to stop the tears, but her voice didn't come out.

Eve began rubbing her back and reassuring her that everything is okay. AJ's face was void of emotion. Kaitlyn's tears stopped and she turned her stern gaze onto AJ.

"Promise me," her tone serious, "that you won't do anything stupid like that ever again." She stuck out her pinkie and so did Eve. AJ couldn't help, but smile at their childish nature.

"I promise." She entwined her pinkies with theirs. Eve smiled.

"Is there anything you need? Anything that we can get you?" She thought for a moment.

"Can you get me something to eat? I'm starving." She stood up.

"Sure thing, want anything Kaitlyn?"

"I'll go with you and get her something to drink. Will you be okay while we're gone?" AJ nodded. "We'll be back in a few." The door shut with a click.

AJ was finally left in peace. Her thoughts were everywhere. She took out the cards that the mysterious men handed her from under her pillow.

A bunch of scribbled numbers were all that was decipherable on the cards. She guessed that those were their numbers.

Now she was even more confused. What did they want with her? Why was she in danger?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She suspected it was Kaitlyn or Eve, but instead two men in suits came walking in.

"AJ Lee?" Somehow, she could feel a bad aura coming from these two, not the safe comforting one from Sheamus and John.

"Um, who are you people?" She fidgeted uneasily in the bed. She became cautious.

"I'm sorry miss, but due to the current circumstances," he pulled out a handkerchief and a knife, "we can't afford to let you stay alive."

She froze in terror. She was trapped, doomed. No where to go, she was going to die right then and there. She was helpless.

Right when the handkerchief was about to be placed over her mouth a knock sounded on the door. Her heart stopped. If that was Eve or Kaitlyn, they would be killed too.

Her heart was beating 100mph as the other individual went to open the door. When he did a male nurse stood there with a wheelchair and a face mask, the same one Sheamus and John wore last time.

"Excuse me." He caught the man off guard with a right hook sending him backwards onto the floor. The one with the knife attempted to stab the mystery man, but missed allowing him to pull his arm forward and he kneed him in the gut.

The man bent over in pain only to receive a kick to the nose. He fell backwards and lay there clutching his groin and nose when the nurse turned towards AJ who looked absolutely terrified.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head. He gave a sigh of relief from behind the mask. "Thank god. Unfortunately though, this location has been compromised, you can't stay here."

"Where am i going to go then, I'm injured." She added which he seemed to have forgotten.

"Yeah this is the awkward part, I'm going to need to earn your trust in the next 2 minutes so I can convince you to get in this wheelchair and lead you out of the hospital to a safer location." She gave him a doubtful look.

"And i should trust you because?"

"You already met Sheamus and John right?" She nodded. " In short, we're working together and we need to make sure you're safe. So if you wi-"

"Wait what's going to happen to my friends?"

"Don't worry, they don't know who they are yet, so they won't get harmed. However you need to come with me."

She look conflicted. She didn't know whether to trust him or to think he was speaking a bunch of bullcrap.

"Fine, but you need to help me." He nodded and helped lift her off the bed and onto the wheelchair. He pulled the mask back on and began to wheel her out.

They went into the parking lot where she saw a big black van with tinted windows.

"Are you going to kidnap me?" She sounded fearful.

"Sweetheart it isn't kidnapping unless you go unwillingly with me." He rolled his eyes and laughed. She didn't find it as amusing. When the door opened and helped her in she noticed a familiar face as the driver.

"Sheamus?" He turned around and gave her a big smile.

"Top of the mornin' to ya. Feeling better since yesterday?" **(A:N Yes a day passed by sorry for no warning) **

"I guess." She said confused as the mysterious man rushed into the car shutting the door quickly.

"Hurry up, they found us." He looked panic. Sheamus became a little bit more panicked, but maintained his composure.

"Calm down Mike, you're sooch a pansy." He laughed as he shifted the gear to drive. He turned back and looked at AJ.

"Hold on and buckle yerself in princess, this is gone be one bumpy ride." She quickly clicked her seatbelt securely into the slot and clutched the fabric of the chair as Sheamus kept true to his word, pushing the pedal as hard as he could, racing out of the parking lot at dangerous speeds.

* * *

**Hi. Okay I know this chapter wasn't as interesting, but you know I had to emphasize the "danger" she's in and introduce ole Mikey. Who can forget the Miz? Not me. Hahaha I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and make it a lot more interesting. Until then, review, fav me the story and put me and the story on your alerts please? With a CM Punk Shirt on top?**


	4. Unforgotten Memories

**Well i've been gone for a while. Sorry for the hiatus guys, its just school work and lack of sleep and time have been getting at me. I forgot to do shoutouts to reviewers the last chapter, whoops, so here I go. Thank you to: Tvnut loves Jax Teller , Hi14 , RandomStories203 , SheamusGirl11 , heidiionaanita-lankshear , UnbelievinglyRandom , Amethyst Jewels , PunknOrtonlover , GoodMama08 ,PeaceLoveMuzic . I appreciate reviews so I'm hoping I could get at least 6 or more on this chapter? Please guys?**

* * *

She was lying awake in bed. Pitch darkness surrounded her, but she could faintly make out the room. A chair, a small table, and a little broken light bulb hanging from the ceiling were all that accompanied her in the darkness.

The bed was like a rock hard mattress and the pillow barely fluffed. The night air was cold, goosebumps rose on her skin.

The sound of the rain hitting softly against the window was soothing, but could not soothe her soul to sleep.

She was too restless. Too confused as to what happened earlier in the day.

Her wrists were aching. They had been bound so tightly to the side of the bed that movement was not an option. She licked her dry lips.

She hadn't had water in about 6 hours and she thought that she was going to die from hunger.

She closed her eyes wishing all this would just end and she could escape this nightmare.

* * *

They stood in shock. The hospital room was filled with men lying unconscious on the ground and most importantly, there was an absence of a certain brunette.

The two-toned girl quickly went to look for a doctor, nurse, security guard, someone that could possibly give them answers.

The brunette crouched down and caught a good look at the man lying down in front of her. She recognized the embroidered signature on the coat pocket.

There was no denying it. She knew who sent them. The man began to stir and she backed a way slightly. He took off his mask and she recognized him instantly.

All she could muster was a small, short, but strongly familiar name.

"Cody."

* * *

"AJ are you here, its me!" The sentence echoed loudly in her house, but the man didn't get an answer. He raised and eyebrow. She always answered within a few seconds. Was she taking a nap?

He closed the door quickly and turned around and faced devastation. His jaw dropped. The entire living room was reduced to a pile of scattered furniture, broken chairs and tables and pictures all over the floor.

He ran to the kitchen and all the pots and pans were on the ground or in the sink. A cabinet door was hanging barely clinging onto its hinges while another was broken in half torn from its place.

He raced up the stairs and when he saw the guest room was trashed just as badly as the kitchen he heard a slight creaking noise. Instantly, he got suspicious. He slowly got out his pocket knife and proceeded with caution towards her room.

The door was slightly opened and he took the liberty to peek inside. All he saw was her dog jumping on the bed and wagging its tail. He sighed in relief.

"Nacho you're gonna give me a heart attack one day I swear." He opened the door and walked in. Her room was thrown into chaos as well. He looked around the room until something caught his eye.

On the ground beneath the rubbish, was a document with clearly a torn out page. He picked it up and gave it a glance. His eyes widened.

* * *

She was sitting on the bed that was prepared for her. She was told not to move until they came back. Surprisingly, she listened.

Instead, she was too busy remembering a vague and distant memory. One where she was still a naive teenager, barely 16 and didn't have a care in the world.

She had argued with her father again the night before and she was walking to Kaitlyn's house. The last person she wanted to see was him. She couldn't see why everyone had a loving caring father, but her. Her dad used to be kind and gentle to her. But he had a sudden change of heart when she was around 9 and started to act like an asshole and beat her and her mom.

If her brother knew he'd be back in a heart beat. But he was busy in the army, AJ didn't want to bother him. No matter how much she yearned for the love and protection her brother gave her and her mom, she couldn't make him disregard his goal.

If only you were here Randy, you wouldn't let this happen. She thought as she sighed plugging her headphones in and tried to seal off the world. She failed to notice the black car racing around the corner, clear as day that it's objective was her.

His feet pounded against the ground as he yelled, "Watch out!" She turned around only to be tackled to the other side of the road, but shielded by his body.

"Are you okay?" She nodded as she slowly got up. She saw the black car as it swerved off, never forgetting the license plate having it haunt in her mind for a long while after. He held out his hand and she took it getting to her feet.

"That was close, thanks for saving me. What's your name?" She grinned and stuck her hand out. "My name's AJ."

He looked at her hesitantly before taking her hand. "The name's..."

She was driven out of her flashback by the sound of someone calling her name and waving a hand in her face.

"What?" The man gave her an annoyed look.

"You know, you aren't a good listener." She shrugged and got off the bed.

"Well sorry, but I don't usually get kidnapped by strange men and told that, ahem," she cleared her throat, "Ms. Lee you need to be relocated you aren't safe here anymore."

He frowned at her attempt at imitating him. "Real funny." She was laughing loudly.

"Well that's how you sound like." She put her hands up in defense.

"She's got you there Mikey." She looked past Mike and saw the red haired man standing with a suitcase in hand.

"What's that?" He put down the suitcase in front of her.

"Some essentials, you know, first aid, some snacks, some cash."

"What's it for?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay here for the next few weeks Ms. April." She frowned.

"You want me to be stuck in this crappy place for the rest of the month?" Mike chuckled at her childish frown.

"You'll get to go out, we won't stop you from that. We just need to know where you are in case something bad happens."

"How do I know whether you're the good guys?" She took a step back. Sheamus just smiled.

"We haven't killed you yet?" She accepted that answer. "Look just sit tight for a while and once we know who this culprit is we'll letcha go okay lass?" She nodded grudgingly. "Good now, who wants to play Call of Duty?"

* * *

He was silent in his room. He was sitting Indian style on the floor. Files and papers mostly old police reports and evidence from his case were scattered on his desk.

He had to do go through a lot of hell to get all of it. He became friends with an inmate, small and agile fellow who had no problem sneaking the documents for him. The poor kid was in jail for defending his mom and accidentally killing his step-father. The jury didn't buy that it was self defense and sentenced him to 50 years in prison.

He made a promise to him that if he could after he escaped, he'd come and help him escape. He made big promises that he wasn't sure he could fulfill.

His eyes were glued shut, his mind concentrating. Many ideas circulated in his mind, trying to concoct the next step in his genius plan.

A knock sounded from the door. His friend stood in the doorway and the hallway filled his room with light.

"I got a lead. Looks like the eye witness that said he saw you killing the guy has been hanging around the bar a lot. Wanna go check it out?"

His eyes full of motivation and fury opened. He turned his head to face his friend.

"Sure Colt, let's go."

* * *

**No Punklee in this chapter really just plot development. Maybe some character . I promise you they will meet in the next chapter, and it'll be a little bit Punklee. Just curious are you all interested/liking/ the story? I'm pretty excited for it. Well please, fave the story, me, and put me on your alerts and put this wonderful story on your alerts too if you don't mind. Also, review pretty please? Remember I'm shooting for at least 6, think we can pull it off? Sorry I'm a review whore, more reviews mean faster and better chapter updates.  
**


	5. An Unlikely Hero

**Well isn't this update late, yeah sorry I've been tired as hell from all this school work so many allnighters for studying. Sorry for the late update but thanks to everyone who reviewed I sincerely appreciate it. **

* * *

She sat up on the edge of the bed. The apartment was cold and damp. He removed the duck tape sealing her lips, she winced at the pain but didn't dare to make a sound.

The blindfold still blocked her vision of the world, but she could still his echoing foot steps as he walked towards the table. He dug his hand into the shopping bag.

He walked back to the bed and she was frozen in fear. She didn't know what he took from the bag, but that wasn't what frightened her. Death wasn't what she was afraid of.

* * *

His head ached badly. He grasped the back of his head groaning at the sharp pain. What was he doing again? Where was he?

"Cody?" The voice echoed in his head. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Cody are you alright?" Wanting to unmask the mystery stranger he opened his eyes slowly and his eyes connected with her familiar ones.

Instantly, as if in a movie, moments of their time together flashed before him. Her eyes replaying the times they spent together, the times where they were still friends.

It took him a moment to realize who he was looking at, but it took him only an instant to widen his eyes and get to his feet realizing where he was.

He looked all over the room remembering why he was here. The images of what happened earlier with the girl and that male nurse in disguise came back to him.

He knew why he was here, but why was she here? He didn't have time to question himself as he went and picked up the other man lying down on the ground. He carried him over his shoulders and raced out the room before Eve could stop him.

"Cody wait!" She ran after him almost knocking over a shocked Kaitlyn in the process. Cody? Kaitlyn thought, what was he doing here?

She ran out to the parking lot and managed to see him among the cars. When she was about to call out again her voice was trapped after she saw a black van pull up and open the door.

Cody threw Ted in the car roughly hearing a groan from him, but he didn't care for it. Before he hopped in himself he turned around briefly. He knew she was there, standing still not moving.

Their eyes met one final time, hers crying out, pleading to him to give her answers. His were sorrowful full of regret for why he couldn't tell her anything. The decision he had made was final, there was no going back.

He jumped into the car and closed the door of the van quickly and it closed with a loud slam. The car raced off leaving Eve in it's dust. She fell to the ground, knees colliding with the pavement.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, but she didn't look up. The tears were already coming out of her eyes at full speed. All Kaitlyn could do was kneel down beside her friend and hug her.

* * *

He stormed out of the house, the paper crinkling in his hand. He took out his car keys and violently jerked the car door open. Once he got in, he just sat there for a while.

Everything was suddenly making sense now. This sheet of paper explained everything. Why he acted that way all this time, why he became the person he is today, he thought to himself.

The key was placed in the ignition and the car roared to life. He was going to get answers, no matter what. There was one big question boggling his mind?

Why oh why would an important document like this be in her room, but she nor him ever knew about it? He was going to confront the man with the solutions. He shifted the gear and sped fast off to his destination.

* * *

She sighed. Finally, she was able to be free again. Well, not exactly, but it was going to be the closest thing to freedom that she'd get for a while.

_Earlier that day _

_"Am I not allowed to even go out?" She pouted as he rubbed his forehead and sighed. _

_"Look I told you, if you go out you would risk putting yourself in danger." _

_"So locking me up in a cage is a solution?" He was about to retort to her childlike behavior when a pale hand was placed on his shoulder. _

_"Oh come on Mikey, let 'er go outsoide for a wee little bit. It's good for her." He glared at the red haired Irish man. _

_"See, even Sheamus gets it. Come on Mike." He contemplated for a moment. He was put in charge along with Sheamus to look after her for a while until he got to meet her and they relocated. Sure, Sheamus agreed, but the vote had to be unanimous between them both for the decision to work. He groaned in defeat._

_"Ugh, okay fine you can go out for a bit." She jumped up and down shouting a loud Yes! "But," she halted "You cannot run off or wander far away alright. I don't want you on the other side of town or anything. And you have a curfew of 10." _

_She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay Dad, I'll make sure to be back by 10." Sheamus chuckled while Mike looked not amused. _

_"If you ever need help AJ, me and Mikey are never far away. Just give a holler and we'll be there in a jiffy." _

_"Got it, I'll see you guys later." She took her coat and her pair of converse before racing out the door. Mike sighed and Sheamus only smirked. _

_"It's rare to see the serious side of you Mizzy." He pinched his cheeks. He slapped the pale hand away. _

_"Well i have to be now, I don't want to end up with a corpse before this is all over." _

_"Don't worry, she'll be alright, she's a big girl after all." _

She opened the backdoor to the shady looking building. Despite all the stares she got from guys who thought she was a 12 year old, most of the people already knew who she was.

She was a regular because her, Kaitlyn and a few others would come here to watch a game or two and enjoy some down time after work. She moved swiftly past drunk fools and got a plentiful amount of hi's and greetings.

She bumped into somebody when she wasn't looking and fell the floor.

* * *

He entered the bar to be greeted by obnoxious smells of alcohol and cigarette smoke. The scene repulsed him all these drunken fools and wasted unconscious bodies.

"Let's make this quick, I can't stand alcohol." His friend rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up straight edge, it doesn't kill ya if you smell it." He pulled out a photograph and handed it to him. "Here's the person we're looking for. Name's JTG, some criminal who owns this joint, pretty sure he's selling some really low grade crack in the bathroom."

He handed him back the photo. "This is the bastard who said he saw me kill 'em right? I'd remember his face from anywhere. Let's split up, I'll look over here."

"Got it, watch your temper alright Punk, don't want to get you arrested only to realize you escaped from a life sentence."

"No promises." He walked off before Colt could say anything else and made his way through the crowd. He wasn't looking and felt a slight thud against his chest before he heard someone fall to the floor.

* * *

"Sorry about that, you alright?" He outstretched his hand to her and she took it. He was surprised at how light and small she was.

"No it's okay I'm fine." She tried to maneuver around him, but his next comment caught her off guard.

"Aren't you a little too young to be here? What are you, 15, 16?" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Excuse you, but I am 25. I'm not a little girl." He smirked slightly.

"Whatever you say, anyways sorry for bumping into you, little girl." He walked off leaving a fuming AJ behind. The nerve of that tattooed freak, she thought, but he does have nice eyes.

She continued walking until she spotted him. He was talking to the owner of the place. She ran out the back, but not before he spotted her and soon followed.

* * *

She sat frustrated from all the events going on in her life. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Are you all right lass?" She looked up and saw the red headed Irishmen giving her a small smile. At least it wasn't a douchebag hitting on her like she was used to.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it." She gave him a small smile in return partly forced, yet partly real.

"You don't seem too okay right now. If you don't mind me askin' is something bothering ya?" She looked at his eyes that were showing a mixture of worry and curiosity.

She sighed. "It's my two friends. My friend just got out of an abusive relationship with her boyfriend and almost committed suicide. She was in the hospital, but she suddenly disappeared today. My other friend is depressed right now because she just wants some answers from a guy who abruptly ended their friendship out of nowhere. She saw him again today, but he just left her there as he drove off. I don't know what to do."

"What's your name?" He put his hands on the counter.

She thought for a moment about whether she should give it to him, she didn't know if he was a freak or not, but he seemed like he actually cared.

"Kaitlyn." He gave her a comforting smile.

"What would you like Kaitlyn?" After giving her the drink she requested, she went to reach into her pocket for her wallet before he stopped her.

"It's on the house."

"No I can't do that, that'd be unfa-"

"I insist." She gave in and put the wallet back in her pocket. "Thanks. What's your name?" He gestured for her to come closer and she looked gave him a confused look, but did so anyways.

He placed his hand next to her ear and whispered, "It's a secret." She pulled away giving him a Really? look and he just chuckled.

* * *

She walked outside into the cold freezing air and was greeted by darkness with only faint light coming from the street. She didn't want to face him, not here, not now.

She wasn't ready. Sadly, her worse fear came true as she heard the door open behind her and she knew it was him. He let the door go and heard it slam shut as he looked at her.

"Well well. Thought you could run away from me did ya?" She didn't dare to turn around. She was suddenly overcome with fear. He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Too bad sweetheart, now you're going to get it." She braced herself for impact when he shoved her against the wall, letting out a pained scream in the process.

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?" He searched aggravated that he couldn't find his target. He saw Colt and walked over to him.

"Did you find him?" His friend shrugged.

"Not in this mess of a club. I'm pretty sure I'm getting high from this drug stench."

"Keep it together Cabana. You stay and keep an eye out here, I'll go outside and look. If I see him, I'll give you a call."

"Got it." He walked towards the back exit and heard a bone chilling scream that sounded feminine. He quickly pushed open the door to find the source of the noise.

* * *

She fell to the ground clutching her ribs. He jabbed her right in her broken ribs and she felt the same fear she felt on the day she told him she wanted to break up.

The only thing that broke up that day was her ribs. He continued the assault, his feet connecting harshly with her stomach and back. She tried to defend herself, but he was too strong.

"You want to break up with me? You're funny April!"

"Daniel pleas-" She was cut off by his arms clutching around her throat cutting off her oxygen.

"I love you AJ. We're meant to be together, so NO we are not breaking up. Do you understand me?" She didn't respond. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND M-"

He was cut off by a elbow to the back of his head. His body hit the wall and she fell to the pavement grasping for air. His blood was boiling and he went to retaliate.

"Who do you think you are?" He screamed and lunged at the man who ducked and turned around to kick him in the head. Daniel fell onto the concrete and went silent.

He walked over and checked his pulse. Daniel was still breathing and alive so he decided to go and check on the girl. When he saw her, he noticed that she was the same girl from earlier.

"Hey are you alright?" She barely had enough energy to sit up straight. She continued to clutch her ribs and groan in pain. She still managed a small nod.

"Yeah I'm fine." He grabbed her arm and assisted her. When he placed a hand on her side she gasped in pain.

"You don't seem fine." She leaned against the wall. "Do you know the guy?"

"Yeah he's my ex. He broke my ribs a few days earlier so they aren't properly healed yet."

"Do you need me to get you an ambulance?" He was surprised at the concern he had for this girl. He was supposed to be looking for the witness, but he decided her health was more important.

"No I'm fine I just need to call a friend. Thank you for helping me though, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I just can't stand it when men hit women you know. And uh sorry for calling you a little girl earlier, didn't mean to hurt your feelings. What's your name?"

"April, but you can call me AJ." She extended her hand out. "What's yours?"

He looked at her and realized that she was the girl in the picture that Colt showed him. She was most important part of his investigation. But other than from that, he thought this scene seemed all too familiar, like it had happened before somewhere before with someone who looked just like her.

He took her petite hands firmly in his and gave it a solid shake.

"The name's Punk, CM Punk."

* * *

**So yeah there it is, hope y'all like it. Again extremely sorry for that long wait, I promise it won't happen again. I hope you don't hate my portrayal of Punk or Colt I tried. Anyone have any guesses as to those mystery characters I refuse to name until it is the right time in the story? The guy might be easier to guess than the girl. Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys and since I'm a review whore I'm hoping for about 7-9 reviews for this chapter? Please guys? **


	6. Trouble

**I think I've finally overcome my fatal writer's block, oh boy do I have some good ideas for this story. I'm hopefully going to be able to make you all hang on the edge of your seats in the near future. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, faved, followed and alerted. You guys are AWESOME.**

* * *

This was the 5th guy tonight. He tossed him to the pavement and shut the door roughly behind him.

He sighed, he was beyond annoyed. Why did he get the shitty job tonight? He took out his phone and began to dial a number. When they other end picked up he switched to his earpiece and began to talk.

"Hello?"

"Having fun flirting with girls at the counter?" He walked back into the bar and saw the red haired Irish men talking to a woman with two-toned hair. He saw his friend excuse himself and turn his back to her.

"Don't worry Mikey I'm still doing me job. Haven't spotted that lowlife at all."

"Maybe it's because you're too busy looking at prettier things." He smirked as his friend only chuckled.

"Don't be a sore loser Mike. Just because you lost to me in rock-paper-scissors and got stuck with the job as an usher. How's tossing out all those drunks?" He frowned and could just tell that Sheamus was smiling.

"It sucks ass. Do you know how annoying these people are? I swear you cheated."

"I didn't cheat at all Miz, I'm just, wait for it...AWESOME." He heard laughing from the other end of the line and he wasn't as amused.

"Haha real funny." He turned his head and saw a man sneaking cash into another man's pocket while the other and slipped a small white packet into his pocket.

"I think I've found our guy, 6 o'clock." Sheamus turned his head slightly and saw what was going on.

"Things are about to get interesting." He replied with a hint of excitement in his voice.

* * *

He sighed looking at all the papers piling on his desk. He spun around in his leather chair. The work never stopped.

His ringtone echoed off the walls as he answered it with a sullen voice.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we have the two of them in custody."

"Bring them in." He placed his phone down and waited for the door to open. When it did, men in tuxedos dragged two beat and battered men into the office. They landed on the floor with a thud.

He didn't look at them, he wouldn't look at scum.

"I entrusted you with this mission, and you let me down. You were my most trusted men and yet, you have failed me." He got up from his chair. The still conscious man glared at him.

He grabbed his jaw with his gloved hand making sure they were eye to eye.

"Now its time to face the consequences."

* * *

She heard the sound of the door closing. The nice breeze has disappeared and so had her only means of escape.

Now everything was quiet, too quiet for her tastes. She sat on the bed, alone, and in despair. The TV in the room was blaring out random gossip. The news program that was on only a few minutes ago told her that it was already December.

It was almost Christmas, meaning she had been stuck here for almost 3 weeks. She couldn't tell whether her family was worried sick about her though. They never did really get along.

A chilly breeze swept in from the slightly opened window. It gave her a light chill as it blew by. She was confused. The door was closed how could there possible be any wind?

And that's when she realize, there was a window in the room. Her ties were a bit loose and now was the only time she concluded that she would even have a chance of escaping. She instantly began working on her arm ties and tried desperately to move her legs to the floor. This was going to be her only chance.

So she took it.

* * *

She stumbled back into the dark room. Pain filled her being as people people collided with her wounded abdomen. She clutched at her ribs wincing in pain.

Her unlikely savior vanished into the night after taking a phone call. So he was the man that Sheamus and John told her about, AJ pondered about her unexpected, but certainly attractive rescuer.

She still didn't know if she could trust him though, in fact, she wasn't really sure of anything at this point.

She avoided men all delusional with the heavy scent of alcohol on their breath slurring the living crap out of their half-assed pick up attempts on her.

As she pushed another potential suitor away from her with a disgusted look on her face she turned around and saw a familiar face.

Blonde and black locks mixed lazily together moved ever so slightly from side to side as she happily talked to the massively tall Irishman. Instantly, guilt filled her entire being.

She wanted to just go up and hug the girl she had been familiar with since high school and cry into her shoulder telling her how sorry she was for putting her through all this emotional turmoil.

But being in the situation that she was currently in, she didn't want to drag Kaitlyn into this abyss of secrets, lies and pain. She refrained reluctantly. She took a glance at the Irishman.

She wondered how the two knew each other and how they got along so well. No matter what the cause, she was ecstatic at how she saw the first genuine smile on her best friend's face for the first time in a long while.

She swore she heard a laugh, which was a good substitute for the loud crying and pleading she had been doing for the past few days.

Tears almost welled up in her eyes at the fact that she was the whole reason why this had happened to her friend.

After a few seconds she decided to walk outside to call Mike to pick her up when she could feel a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned around, dropped her phone and a bag was placed over her head.

* * *

His phone vibrated lightly in his pocket. Annoyed, he picked up the phone not even bothering to look at the number.

"Hello?"

"Mike I-" she made a loud gasp as he heard a thud on the other line. Immediately, his expression turned from annoyed to panic.

"Hello? AJ? What happened? Are you okay?" She could hear her light screams and struggling on the other end. In an instant, he began a dash to the back door and tried to open it, but found it locked.

"Come on, OPEN DAMMIT." He punched the door not feeling the pain of the impact, too consumed by the fear he was feeling for her safety.

"Better hurry," a man whispered on the other line catching Mike's attention, "I won't guarantee that she'll be alive in a few minutes."

Sinister laughter echoed from the phone as he heard footsteps slowly creeping up behind him. Slowly moving the phone away from his ear he slightly turned his head.

3 guys dressed in black suits where staring right back at him prepared to strike at any moment.

He turned his head back towards the door, sighed and muttered, "Fuck."

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt long absence guys, I've just been so unmotivated plus I've been crushed by homework. I don't even think anyone reads this thing anymore, but trust me I'm going to update the chapter no later than 1 week from now. Hopefully you guys still want to read and review this and please feel free to message me and tell me to hurry up on a chapter. Review, rate, put me on your alerts and etc. Thanks and sorry **


End file.
